


Rozpoznanie i pogarda

by speshulsnuwflak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Prostitution, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speshulsnuwflak/pseuds/speshulsnuwflak
Summary: — Myli się pan — odpowiedziała dziewczyna.





	Rozpoznanie i pogarda

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Familiarity & Contempt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300831) by [atrata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrata/pseuds/atrata). 



> Betowała Morwena ♥

**Rozpoznanie**

— Patrz, dokąd idziesz! — warknął Severus.

Dziewczyna, prawdopodobnie prostytutka, odskoczyła mu z drogi i wymamrotała przeprosiny. Coś w niej wydało się Severusowi znajome, przez co obserwował ją, kiedy się od niego oddalała. Zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu. Może kiedyś była jego uczennicą? Nie był sentymentalnym typem, ale nie podobało mu się, kiedy uczniowie upadali tak nisko, by przetrwać. Chciał ostrożnie przeskanować jej umysł, ale napotkał w nim barierę oklumenty. Bardzo dobrze znanego mu oklumenty.

Jej biodra kołysały się, kiedy odchodziła w butach na niezwykle wysokich obcasach.   
 

 

**Pogarda**

— Myli się pan — odpowiedziała dziewczyna sztywno. Jej głos był pozornie chłodny, ale Severus usłyszał w nim delikatną nutkę paniki.

Mężczyzna uniósł brew i uśmiechnął się krzywo, kiedy dziewczyna zbladła. 

— Nie wydaje mi się — wyszeptał i pochylił się ku niej. — Obserwowałem cię. Wiem... —jego usta ułożyły się na kształt słowa „ _kto_ ” — ...czym jesteś.

W oczach dziewczyny błyszczała nienawiść. Miały piękną, pociągającą turkusową barwę, jakby niebieskie szkła kontaktowe nie były w stanie całkowicie przysłonić ich naturalnej zieleni. Severus poczuł, jak jego grymas przeradza się w nieprzyjemny uśmieszek.

— Jeśli nie chcesz, by twój sekret wyszedł na jaw, zrobisz to, co ci każę.


End file.
